


Personal Calls

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Slash, Revelations, Team Dad Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve keeps in contact with Tony after he left the Avengers. Tony doesn't understand why... until maybe he does.





	Personal Calls

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“New Team” [N4]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

When he left the Avengers he didn’t intend or expect Steve to call him every week without fail with updates. He was done, he wasn’t an Avenger anymore. He was fine just being the Team’s benefactor, he had more than enough resources and he knew the Avengers were doing good in the world. It was money well spent. 

He frankly couldn’t care less about the update reports. Maybe there was something lost in translation because the team didn’t need to report everything to him because he was funding them. He didn’t understand it, until he did.

At first the reports had felt like a review of the new team’s progress, he wondered why Steve was telling him all this. More so some of the more mundane things Steve had slipped in. He wasn’t an Avenger anymore, he didn’t need to know all this stuff.

Then one day he picks up on it.

The casual way Steve talks about the team. All the day-to-day things that happened that week. He knows Steve, his reports are a lot more formal.

Sam and Rhodey’s jokes and games. How Vision is learning a new skill, trying to pick up hobbies, how he seems to enjoy cooking and gardening the most so far. How Nat is also looking into new things as well, but for personal interests instead of for Agent-y reasons. Wanda is slowly fitting in, getting more comfortable around the others.

Suddenly it was sounding more like a proud parent telling their significant other how they and the kids have been doing. It was not a report. Steve is a whole lot more formal with his reports.

Maybe he was losing it. Imagining things that weren’t there.

Maybe he wasn’t.

Why would Steve tell him half the things he tells him? Why does Steve’s face seem to light up whenever he answers? No matter how tired he was after a week of training the ‘kids’. As of he was waiting all week just for this, as if he had been saving all the little stories just for him.

More importantly…

Why did he make sure he was always available to answer Steve’s calls?

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
